Who Is This Kid?
by AntiquaDove
Summary: This is a short and cute Avengers/Spiderman story! At the time this, Tony is the only Avenger who knows that Peter is Spiderman. There's some nice irondad spiderson fluff! This is a stand alone story, so its not connected to any of my other stories. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

It had been a month now since Aunt May had died. It was a freak accident, a simple car crash. A drunk driver who took the last member of Peter Parkers family away. When Peter found out, he was devastated. Where would he go? He had no one, or so he thought. The moment Tony Stark caught wind of the incident, he contacted Peter, who was immediately and indefinitely moved into his own room in the Avengers facility. Tony had always kept the room ready for Peter. It had been used when Peter spent the night for fun. But now it was his room permanently. Now, Peter sat on his bed doing homework. He felt guilty that he loved the room. He felt like in a way he was betraying Aunt May by loving his new life so much. Mr. Stark, however had convinced him that Aunt May would have wanted him to be happy.

Peter looked down at his Star Wars comforter. It was so awesome. His whole room was packed full of Star Trek, Star Wars and Science posters and paraphernalia. Peter had just finished school and Mr. Stark was off at a conference meeting. He had been hesitant to leave Peter alone in the compound, since Pepper and Rhodey were on a business trip. Peter assured him he would be fine; it was only for a few hours after all.

Peter hummed a little tune as he closed up his school books and stuffed them in his backpack. Suddenly, his spider senses began to tingle. Peter glanced around, unsure what was causing his senses to go haywire. He stood up and slowly snuck out his door. "What the heck?" he heard voices coming from the huge sitting room. Peter padded his way down the hallway, careful not to make a sound. He would scope out the situation first, and then decide if he should put on his suit or not. When he peeked around the corner into the living room, he was NOT prepared for what he saw...

**Haha! That's the first chapter, I hope you guys liked it! Sorry about the cliffhanger ending, but I'll upload the next chapter very soon I promise! Goodbye my beautiful people! ️️**


	2. Chapter 2

Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Ant man were sitting in the living room, munching on chips. Peter let out a small squeak of surprise and all eyes turned towards him. Steve stood up, confusion swarming his features. "Who are you?" he asked. Peter stepped out into the living room and fiddled with his hands. "I…I'm and intern. Mr. Stark's my Da…I mean…Uh he's like my mentor…I guess." Captain America frowned because he was pretty sure he just heard this kid almost say that Tony was his dad. This. Was. Weird. "What exactly is he your mentor for?" asked Natasha. Peter swallowed hard. Should he tell them? I mean come on, they were the Avengers. They would certainly understand. "I'm…I'm Spiderman." He said timidly.

"Aha!" Cried out Scott. "I knew it!" He looked very proud of himself as he peeled an orange. "No you didn't, how would you know? Clint countered. "We're both insects so we're connected." Came Scott's lazy answer. "Ok, that's wrong on so many levels. First of all, a spider isn't an insect, it's an arachnid so if anyone had a connection to Spiderman, it would be Black Widow over here, right Nat?" said Clint. Natasha just rolled her eyes and kicked her feet off of Clint's lap to stand up. "So you say you're Spiderman?" she asked, voice void of emotion. Peter nodded. Natasha could look very intimidating when she wanted to. "Show us."

**Aaaand there's the second chapter. Sorry it's so short, I'll make them longer in the future, I promise. Have a good day my beautiful people!**


	3. Chapter 3

Peter shot a web to the ceiling and swung up. He grabbed Scott's orange slice as he glided up. He reached the ceiling and stuck there with a small thud. Clint and Scott stood up with amazement. "That's so cool dude!" "You really are Spiderman!" "Do those webs come out of you?" "How'd you get your powers?" Peter grinned at all the questions that were being fired at him. He tossed Scott his orange and flipped to the ground. Just then Sam walked in.

"Whoa," he said. "What'd I miss?" Steve walked over and put an arm around Peter. "Meet Spiderman. Hey kid, what is your name anyway?" Peter could barely answer because THE Captain frick'n America was putting his arm around him! "Peter." He answered. "Parker. Peter Parker." He stumbled. "Nice to meet you Peter. "Sam stuck out his hand and Peter shook it excitedly. "Well now that we've made introductions, I believe I have a wager against Scott to win." Clint said. Scott jumped up. "You're going down arrow guy." Clint narrowed his eyes and picked up his Wii remote dramatically.

Peter watched as the two started a game of Mario Cart. Mario Cart! It was so weird to see his hero's doing something so incredibly…normal. Natasha stat with her legs on Clint's lap, reading a magazine entitled "A Gun for Every Situation." Clint was shouting insults to Scott, who was perched on the coffee table, as they aggressively played the video game. Sam had gone off to find Bruce because apparently he had a bruise on his arm that wouldn't go away. Peter decided to sit next to Steve. "So why are you guys like JUST getting here? Where were you for the past month?" Peter asked. "We had a cleanup mission in Finland that took longer than expected." Peter nodded, accepting the answer. "So you said Tony is you mentor, so do you stay here on occasion?" Steve asked. Peter put his head down sadly. Steve's mind whirled. What did I say wrong? "A month ago my Aunt died and… she was the last living member so I had nowhere to go. So Mr. Stark took me in." said Peter. "Huh, so is he like, your dad?" Peter flushed red. "I mean…I don't know; I don't call him that. Sometimes I slip up and refer him as my dad to my friends." Steve nodded with understanding. He hadn't ever pictured Tony as the type to adopt a kid, but he supposed that there was a first for everything.

**I'll be posting the next chapter really soon. I hope you have a lovely night and find lots of great fan fictions to read my beautiful people! **


	4. Chapter 4

Peter turned his gaze to the huge screen. Scott was using Princess Peach for some reason, while Clint had chosen Shy Guy. It was a surprisingly close race so far but Peter bet he could beat them both. He was a self-proclaimed champion of the game if he did say so himself. However, the only real competition he ever got was from his best friend Ned. Mr. Stark wasn't very good and he was the only other person peter played with.

"Winner plays Peter!" Steve called out. "Ooh buddy, Peter's gonna be playing me it looks like!" Scott yelled as his character let down an array of banana peels. Clint cursed as he spun out on one. "Language!" exclaimed Steve. "Oh lay off Cap." Said Sam as he entered the room, expecting everyone's attention of course.

"So I had Bruce look at my bruise and it turns out it's just a bruise and not some alien disease, SCOTT, I hope everyone's happy. No one payed him any mind except for Peter, who chuckled a bit. These guys were awesome. Nat then put down her magazine. "Anyone want to help me with dinner?" She asked. "Sorry Nat, but I'm busy." Clint called out. Natasha rolled her eyes. "I wasn't just asking you, ya know." Bruce suddenly appeared from whatever lab he'd been hiding in. "I'll help you." He offered. Natasha gave a hint of a smile. "Thanks Bruce. See Clint? This is what a real friend looks like." Clint just laughed maniacally as he shot a red shell forwards towards Scotts character.

**Only one chapter to go! We're coming up on some iron dad spiderson fluffy goodness! Please comment what you think about the chapters! Thank you my beautiful people! **


	5. Chapter 5

When Tony came home, he did not expect to see what he did. Scott and Clint playing Mario Cart, Nat and Bruce making dinner, and Sam, Steve and Peter on the couch. A twinge of unexpected jealousy blossomed in Tony's chest when he saw Cap's arm around Peter's shoulders. He forced a smile on his face. "Hey kiddo, watcha doing?" He walked over behind the couch and ruffled the kids curls. Peter jumped up happily and gave Tony a big hug. All of the jealousy melted away. "You didn't tell me the Avengers were coming Da…Mr. Stark!" Tony nodded and laughed at the kids flushed face. "Well I didn't know they were gonna be here so early, it was gonna be a surprise."

Oh it was a surprise to him alright, you should've seen the look on Peter's face when he saw us!" Clint exclaimed. He had beaten Scott, much to the Ant-Mans dismay, and was now prancing over to help Natasha in the kitchen. Peter grinned. "It definitely was a surprise Dad!" Peter froze. Did he just call Mr. Stark dad? Oh no. Crap. "I…uh…I gotta go to the bathroom!" Peter scampered away. His heart was beating frantically. He grabbed his curls in frustration. "Uh…Friday? Can you please tell me that I didn't call Mr. Stark dad just now?" "You did Peter." Fridays voice sounded like it had a bit of a smile in it, if an AI's voice could. Well frick. Now what? This was so embarrassing; this was never supposed to happen!

"Friday, delete all footage from a minute ago." Said Peter, trying to save himself. "I am sorry Peter, but Mr. Stark has already saved that footage to his personal file." Said the AI. Peter's eyes bulged. Seriously? It must have been by accident. Peter knew that he must go apologize. So he slowly shuffled his way back to the living room. Scott glanced over at Peter. "Wanna play a quick round of Mario Cart before we eat?" he asked. Peter held up his finger. "One sec." he hurried over to Mr. Stark. The teen tapped Tony's shoulder and the older man turned around. "Look Mr. Stark, what I said back there, I wasn't thinking, and I'm sorry." Peter went to make his escape, but Tony grabbed his arm. "Hold on there a second kiddo." Tony pulled Peter into a hug and ruffled his curls. "You're way too perfect kid." He muttered. He pulled away and rested his arm on Peter's shoulder. "You hungry Pete? Natasha makes some killer lasagna." "Bruce and I helped too." Complained Clint. "Yeah, whatever." Tony rolled his eyes. Peter laughed. He was still uncertain what to think with Mr. Starks reaction. His worries were soon brushed away however by the entrance of Scarlett Witch. "Sorry I'm late." Wanda said. She frowned at Peter. "Who is that kid?" She asked, while pulling her wavy red hair into a pony tail. "This." Said Tony smiling at Peter. "Is my son."

**The End. I hope you guys loved it! Tell me what you think by leaving a review if you feel like it. I'll be uploading a new story very soon. Bye for now my beautiful people!**


End file.
